alikeykey his many stories
by floradora10
Summary: alikeykey the brangor, what mess does he get him self into?, review and i'll write another one p.s sorry about he spelling


**alikeykey-the adventure**

**by flora stevenson**

it was twilight on the planet gathod, and in the city of galabo the brangors were having an important discussion, the kings daughter had been stolen by the gaggers(the badies) and held to ransom, meanwhile everyone was telling there neighbors why they couldn't possibly go and rescue her.

Suddenly eggat the king banged his huge hammer on his table shattering a nearby plate. there was silence he spoke "someone must be prepared to travel through summer under a scorching sun, through winter with freezing frost and through the murky mist of the gaggers country, anyone" the crowd of brangors all shouted no in unison. The king was beginning to lose hope when unexpectedly a shrill voice rose above the crowd "I'll go I'll be the hero you will bow to me **Alikeykey"**

"what ali he couldn't find a elephant in a paper bag" someone's voice said over the murmur of voices

But ali was set, he had wanted to be a hero all his life now was** his** chance

Ali was rather mousey and small for his age with long slivery hair unlike the others brown and dull hair.

And as the crowd parted for the youngest member of the brangors the king remember the thought he had when Ali was born it was that ali was different and now he knew why he was brave and adventure the opposite of what brangors are meant to be.

it was the followingmonth that ali began to regert his desire to be a hero he was dehidrated and he wished the summer would end soon.he was alone with his pony bobby in a clould of mist he sise of venus o so it seemed.

suddenly a breath of cold blew across his face winter had started. he was shivering so much when he emerged from the mist that he could hardly see he manged a glimpse to see were he was and out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure with camourflage hair and light green skin hiding behind a bush.

his first glimpse of a gagger

that was when things became bad. bobby spooked and he fell rather annoyingly on to the floor with a thud. when he had recovered he stood up then with no sense of dircection sat back down again with no hope of survival

A thought ocurred to ali that night and afer a few momentsof casting aroundhe found what he was looking for hoof prints. he knew he couldn't get anywhere without bobby so atleast now he had some hope of survival. Scary

he followed themto adeep dark wood where only the nastiest creatures lived and without even realizing because themist had come backhe strolled in before long he was in a maze of trees and tangle of ivy ali looked up and it was a that moment realized the wasn't any mist none altall not a bit in sight and he also realize that the sky was darkening there was going to be heavy rain he needed shelter. all at once lightening struck a nearby tree and at the sudden noise ali dived into the bramble thickets surrounding him. the tree groaned and fell on top of ali

HE WAS BURIED ALIVE!

after a few secounds ali realized that he could move he wasn't dead he blinked and found himself in a tunnel and in the tunnel the was a fox a strange fox with a strange glimmer in he eyes.

without any thought atall he followed the fox through a network of tunnels interwined between the roots of trees until the fox stopped. instantly ali was somewhere else he had fallen down a massive hole

" damn and blast, i won't come a hero after all"

he heard something behind him he gazed around and to his surprise he saw the kings daughter

"have you come to rescue me"

well dur what else would i have come to do..."

before he had finshed the princess Arannara had pointed behind ali and smiled

he turned there was the fox

as the fox jumped from the hole above he transformed into the most magnificent wizard ali had ever seen

"i knew he wasn't a fox" he breathed

"CONGRATULATIONS ALI YOU HAVE FOUND YOU GOAL" he bellowed with pride"I HAVE FOUND AND TELEPORTED YOUR PONY TO GALABO AND AS WILL I WITH YOU"

and with a jerk of his wrist and a click of his fingers they found them sevs swimming in bubbles and stars

ali and arannara had disappeared into a swirl of stars

the sensation was wonderful

the ali finally opened his eyes and he saw his beloved bobby and the king

eggat insisted on telling him the whole story but somehow ali never let it sip about the fox (neither did the princess) because ali was ahero and thats all that mattered

he followed the to a deep dark wood where only the nastiest creatures lived and without even realizing because the mist had come back he strolled in before long he was in a maze of trees and tangle of ivy ali looked up and it was a that moment realized the wasn't any mist none altall not a bit in sight and he also realize that the sky was darkening there was going to be heavy rain he needed shelter. all at once


End file.
